heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia Sloppyjoes
is Mariydi Whitewitch's manager during the Technopics.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 1 Etymology A is a type of sandwich, originating from the and comprised of ground beef, onions, sauce and seasonings, in a hamburger bun. Appearance Alicia has blonde hair and wears a blue business suit.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Opening Illustration Personality Alicia is a serious and business-orientated person, tending not to smile unless it is for business reasons,Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 3 and generally being expressionless.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Epilogue Her mannerisms are described as being cold and exact, like something measured by a protractor or a program.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 3Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 1 As a member of the Capitalist Corporations, she tends to chose the path which leads to profit.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 2 She also tends to take jokes as though they were serious. Background Chronology Purge of Technopics Alicia supervised Mariydi as she was preparing for the first stage of the shootathlon, informing her of what to expect and what they expected from her. During the event, Alicia pestered Mariydi via piezoelectric receiver to keep within the leading group and to create drama for extra attention from the cameras, to Mariydi's annoyance.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 2 After Mariydi finished 4th, Alicia criticized her for not finishing in the top group after her boasting, but learned from her that she given up the top spot intentionally in order to reduce the likelihood of interference early on and get a lead later, though Alicia considered making things easier irrelevant when their goal was to advertise the rifle. When Erie Greenhat came under attack for Legitimacy Kingdom forces, Alicia intended not to intervene and refused to allow Mariydi to go to save her, but to her dismay Mariydi ended up going anyway. She refused the bodyguard extra pay for going after her.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 4 Afterwards, Alicia was concerned about the negative effects and increased risk of attack due to Mariydi's intervention, unable to understand why she did so when it wouldn't have helped her anyway, and warned her to be extra careful not to give the rifle a bad image.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 6 That night, Alicia had a chat with Stacy Palmetto on the on the Bifrost Arch regarding Mariydi and her thoughts on the athlete, being unable to grasp what was motivating her in order to control her.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 2 The next day, Alicia took Mariydi to meet with Lucas Westernrose of Catwalk TV who wanted to cover Mariydi's progress.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 3Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 4 During Mariydi's swimming practice in the ocean, while supervising her, Alicia made a flat-chest comment during the discussion which annoyed Mariydi. She grabbed a laser rifle together with Stacy when Mariydi made an age-related comment towards them, before being cut off from her due to jamming.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 5 After Mariydi had fought off the attackers and the UUV motorboats, which had been deployed to save her but had ended up attacking her, Alicia criticized her actions as the Olympia Dome management was requesting that they pay the costs of the destroyed boats. When Mariydi made a joke about introducing them to the insurance company her PMC works with, Alicia though it wasn't a bad idea as the one she used gave a bonus for introducing new customers. Afterwards, she discussed the details of the attackers and the final stage of the event with her.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 1 Later that night, Alicia had attached herself to a PR manager from a sponsor company and was showering him with praise when she ran in Mariydi, Stacy and the bodyguard, who had been dealing with preparations for a late-night snack. She continued her act towards the man but after Mariydi insulted him at his request, she threatened her and the others with an obscene gesture as she left.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 2 The next morning, she greeted them to discuss their schedule as though the encounter before hadn't happened.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 3 As Mariydi went to tune her bicycle for the final stage, Mariydi informed her of the details of the event and warned her to be careful as direct sunlight would be at its strongest, thinking of her stamina.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 5 Having returned to the hotel ahead of Mariydi after she had won gold in the shootathlon, Alicia told her via receiver that first place wasn't bad but said it was too soon to say it was a good job, reminding her that there were still photo shoots, interviews, medalist gatherings and other events left, and to keep the rifle in frame and speak the sponsor's name at least once every three minutes during it, to Mariydi's annoyance. Alicia contacted her as her convoy came under attack. With the attacker's identity ambiguous, Alicia considered it difficult to figure out what was going on but guessed that it might be a last ditch attempt to try to have Mariydi's medal stripped from her. She told Mariydi she doubted it was possible, but told her to try not to get captured and to face her fate bravely if she did in order to preserve their results, mentioning that if the sponsor's names or rifle appeared in it, they might rip out her organs or genetic code to compensate for the loss.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 6 When Mariydi and her bodyguard dealt with their attackers and identified them as from the Faith Organization's Greek Mythology branch, Mariydi contacted Alicia who confirmed that they had no decent athletes in the shootathlon and wouldn't gain anything from eliminating the medalists, indicating their objective was something else.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 8 Alicia contacted Mariydi after learning of her intention to stop Athletica. She relayed the sponsor's opinion to her, saying that though the possibility of the medal was worrying, they might be able to reach higher publicity than before if they were able to reconstruct it into a moving tale of how Mariydi fought to protect the innocent. She said nothing about the effort spent behind-the-scenes to reach the compromise, which Mariydi thought might have been her way of being considerate, and told Mariydi to make sure she was successful if she was taking action. When Mariydi acknowledged and asked her to give her something good to eat once she got back alive, Alicia replied that she would if it came out of Mariydi's expenses.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 4 Part 2 When Mariydi and her bodyguard returned to the Olympia Dome after the Ocean Substation was hijacked by Athletica, Alicia and Stacy were waiting for them, and had a discussion with them as to what could be done to stop Athletica's plans.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 1 She and the bodyguard maintained contact with Mariydi as she took to the skies in a Harpuiai, reporting on the movements of the Ocean Substation and Athletica's fighters as they moved to carry out the final stage of their plan.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 2 After the conclusion of the Technopics, Alicia spoke to another from her advertising firm as she was walking across the Bifrost Arch. She addressed their concerns about Mariydi's actions, saying she'd done an excellent job and her heroic actions had brought publicity for the rifle above the set value, and that although several actions were in violation of international law, taking her down as the official athlete would do more damage than anything else. After finishing the call, Alicia expressionlessly said her farewells to Mariydi. Skills and Abilities As a sports PR manager, Alicia has experience and skill in coordinating the many people and connections surrounding an athlete. References Category:Characters Category:Capitalist Corporations Category:Female